The Atlantic Scourge
Overview The Scourge is a heavily-armored kaiju who looks like an Atlantic Lobster - though more upright in stance. Limited data on his genetic makeup indicates that he is at least partially alien in origin, though he is also tied to a number of historical creature sightings around the world. His metabolism and chemically-active spray weapons point to a complex internal dynamic that is very different from Earth creatures. Origin The first modern appearance of the Atlantic Scourge was off the coast of Newfoundland - where a ship of the Canadian Navy was engaged with a hostile tentacled kaiju. The Atlantic Scourge appeared from the water, and defended the ship by defeating and dismembering the hostile kaiju. Once defeated, the kaiju's body was hurled into the ship - destroying it. Some interpret this action to mean that the Atlantic Scourge was not, in fact, defending the navy ship in the first place… but opinions remain divided. Since that first sighting, the Atlantic Scourge has been sighted nearly two dozen times in various litoral kaiju battles. These conflicts have generated a significant amount of blood, body parts, armor segments and other debris, from which several scientists have been able to research and draw conclusions about the Atlantic Scourge. Clearly powered by an alien metabolism, his similarity to Atlantic Lobsters cannot be dismissed as a coincidence. He could be a terrestrial-alien hybrid, or a metamorphic alien, or something in-between. In combat the Atlantic Scourge does not follow a normal pattern of exertion and exhaustion - which is to say that he does not seem to “tire” the way animals do. Many kaiju are known to be self-sustaining energy reactors, but the Atlantic Scourge does not seem to function in that way - his weapons are chemical, rather than high-energy. The key insight needed, of course, is not where the Atlantic Scourge came from, but what motivates his battles. Many researchers say that he follows a pattern of intercepting & defeating kaiju who threaten humans - but just as many point out cases where the Atlantic Scourge brazenly destroyed human life in battle without hesitation. What both groups agree on, however, is that the actions of the Atlantic Scourge are carefully planned - they are not the result of animalistic urges. Energy System The Atlantic Scourge gains energy continuously. He may also use a one-time “Second Wind” ability to instantly regain his energy. Ranged Combat The Atlantic Scourge uses a potent enzymatic spray in combat - which deals corrosive damage as well as close-range impact damage. Significantly, repeated applications of the spray make opponents increasingly vulnerable to damage. The Atlantic Scourge may also blow a billowing cloud of his enzymatic spray - creating a persistent obstacle to opponents which can also shield against energy attacks. Grappling The Scourge has tremendous strength - he can apply crippling pressure to opponents even during a clinch, and will rarely lose out on an opportunity to grapple with opponents. The Scourge does not generally hurl opponents far away - he prefers to simply lean in and continue crushing them up-close. Melee Combat The Atlantic Scourge uses heavy wide swings to clobber opponents. His thick armor both protects him from damage and adds momentum to his club-like attacks. The Atlantic Scourge can turn quickly to orient on opponents, but his bulk makes more complex maneuvers impractical in battle. The Atlantic Scourge can focus his energy for a brief burst of speed & increased defense - useful for catching opponents off-guard. Similarly, The Atlantic Scourge can use a one-time “Second Wind” ability when close to defeat to instantly regain his energy and defense powers. Weaknesses The Atlantic Scourge is heavily armored - but that limits his reach & flexibility. Flying opponents can take advantage of that limitation to cross-up and get behind the Atlantic Scourge. He is also vulnerable to energy disruption techniques - which can limit his ranged attack potential. His powerful charge has limited maneuverability. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Scourge is very still - there is almost no signs of ambient life in his idle animation - he doesn't “breathe” the way most characters do. His charges tend to be heavy, and his claws swing like sledgehammers. *Combat Focus: Scourge is a heavy melee fighter, like Zangief or other classic strongman bruisers. *Special Considerations: Scourge has a one-time use ability, which could use the ammo counter to track. Gallery The Scrouge.jpg|The Atlantic Scourge's official SPN1 card External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Tan Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:SPN2 Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:SPN2 Progenitors Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Mutant